Seven Years
by Chaucer101
Summary: Don't anger the spirits.
1. Chapter 1

Zuko looked off into the distance mesmerized by the beauty of the stars.

"What are you doing?"

The ex-prince started as a pair of white-blind eyes popped into his line of vision, just inches from his face.

"Nothing" he said letting out a captive breath as she leaned back up away from his face.

"Oh, I see." She back up a step looking at him, well mostly. Being blind she couldn't really tell where he was he did wonder how she got so close to his face before...

The crickets bounced and sang in the tall grass around their feet in a moment of silence.

"I just kinda wanted to ask you...about you." Toph finally said shrugging.

"Well, there's not much have have to tell—that I would be proud to tell you." he admitted sitting down on a rock embedded in the ground, that may have been part of the temples architectural design.

"I don't mind. I just want to know." She said simply shrugging stomping the ground to make her own stool.

Zuko looked up through the small mass of hair that was always falling in his face. He brushed it back.

"Maybe...I don't want to tell you." he said turning away so only his scared side was showing.

"I can understand that." She said crossing her legs in a womanly manner that was unlike her.

"Okay...do you have something else you wanted to tell me?" He asked raising his good eyebrow.

"Nope, just continue what you were doing, Sparky." She said standing up suddenly and leaving back towards the camp.

Zuko sighed. He no longer felt that peace anymore. He stepped off towards the wooded area. He looked around stepping over a long and didn't stop until he reached a small stream. He noted a water fall trickled down the side of the cliff. He realized now that he was thirsty. He leaned down to get a drink when suddenly a arrow flew passed his face making his bangs sway and his eyes widen.

"Don't you dare take a sip from my stream you rat."

Zuko stood up getting in his stance. "Who are you?" he asked squinting to see his vague form through the dark.

"There'll be no need for that. I'm not interested in conflict. Just don't touch my stream." He said haughtily and precisely.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He sounded young...yet old—very old.

He finally stepped into the light. He was a old man, but he must have been very handsome in his day because some beauty still remained slightly etched in his face that was mostly consumed by a pure white beard that fell across his stomach that was hunched over a black wooden cane.

Zuko relaxed his stance, but still stared in puzzlement at the old man before him.

"You can call me Suza." He said plainly through the white of his long beard.

Zuko didn't know if he trusted this 'Suza'--if that was indeed his name.

"What are you doing here—and why can't I drink out of the stream?" he asked motioning his hand to said stream.

"I'm simply here because I am, and wish to be. You can't drink from the stream because it's mine and I don't want mortal filth drinking from it." he said with absolute sincerity.

Now Zuko was even more puzzled.

"Mortal?" He repeated.

"That's what you are. Is it not?" He said leaning on his wooden cane and widening his black owl eyes at the teen standing before him.

"Well, do you drink from the stream?" Zuko asked

"I don't need to." He answered quickly.

"You're just a crazy old man." Zuko growled turning around to leave—across the stream.

"Don't walk in my stream, rat!" The old man called out.

Zuko paused a moment his boot barely hovering about the cool waters surface then he just scoffed and stomped right into the crystal water pompously.

His back to the old man he didn't see Suzas eyes literally glow with fury and he didn't notice that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Zuko stopped in his tracks as a very handsome man with jet black hair and a long beard appeared before him.

"You will pay for that." He said his voice deep and menacing.

"W-what?" Zuko stuttered attempting to back up but unable to do so when the mans large hand grabbed him by the neck. The boy struggled.

"I am night and day, morning and night. I control time, and you owe me."

"What?" Zuko squeaked again. The mans eyes glowed and sparks flew from his hands.

"Seven years." He said.

Everything blurred together Zuko felt something happening like he was floating and changing.

He felt Suzas grip loosen and he fell to the ground his mind whirring he couldn't remain concious and passed out. When he finally came to, the man was gone and he was in a plain void of trees and grass. He looked around his chest felt tight and his shoes too, but other than that he was fine.

"Like day and night he is always changing. A rash spirit is the spirit of day and night."

It was the voice of a girl. Zuko looked over to see the girl standing there. She was in a kimono that looked like something he had never seen before he also did not fail to notice how beautiful she was.

He groaned standing up. "And who are you?" he asked tiredly getting more and more annoyed.

"I'm Suzas wife." She answered pulling out a floral fan to wave delicately on her face.

Zuko rubbed his temples and realized his hair was longer than he remembered and also that there was a scratchy substance on his chin.

"A beard? Hair?" He asked himself stupidly.

The woman giggled. "My husband is a rash man. Not that he doesn't like tormenting mortals." She admitted a smile resting on her perfectly red lips.

The prince hardly heard her as he felt around his face and looked at himself. Finally, a wave of realization rushed over him. "Seven years." he whispered.

"Oh, you hadn't realized it yet? Well, my husband may forgive you, but you have to ask first," She said folding her fan back and laying it in her pale hand.

"Wait--" he began but she was already gone, she disappeared with the echo of laughter following her. Leaving him alone. He smacked his hand to his face cursing his rotten luck.

"What am I going to do? This is...weird." He said to himself looking at him self even more and resolving to remove his shoes that were way too tight. He wondered if time had passed or if he had just got older?

He looked around and noticed something that was very revealing the buildings the ground—everything hand been repaired and he noted the that lights glowed in the windows of the temple.

Zukos mouth fell wide open. "Did they do it? Did the avatar defeat my father? Is everything...over?" he asked falling to his knees in despair.

The fire-bender walked toward the lited buildings as if he was going to his hanging.

He stopped in front of a door and paused hovering before knocking. He didn't even get the chance the door opened and a very surprised women dropped the laundry she had been holding a look of shock on her face.

"Oh!" she cried. The dazed man had expected this turned to leave.

"Oh! Wait! Do you need some help?" she yelled out to him. Zuko whose back was already turned to her paused in surprise.

"You" he pointed to her then to himself "...want to help me?"

"Well, do you need it?"

"Yes." he answered for what felt like the first time in his life.

He sat at her table as she scooped out some food for him. The kind womans name was Jasmiz she was middle aged and had a kind demeanor.

Her children stared at him from across the other side of the table—looking at him with rapt curiosity.

"Children, don't stare it's rude. Eat your dinner and get to bed before your father gets home." She ordered scooping some hot mash on their plates.

They continued eating, but still keep their blue eyes focused on the stranger across the table.

"I'm sorry. We just never have outsiders. Usually just traders, and the same ones mostly." She shrugged even though he knew why they were really staring at him like that, and it wasn't just because he was an outsider. She sat the clay pot back in the center of the square oak table then she herself sat down to her plate at the other end of the table across from Zuko. He noted that the hose was full of warm peach colors and finely crafted wood counters and chairs. Her husband must be a carpenter he gathered.

"I see...what..." he trailed off not knowing what to ask first. A bean dropped in his beard he scratched at it with irritation. "What's it like between the nations right now?" He asked finally said, trying to resist the urge to set his own face aflame.

She studied him with curiosity for a moment before speaking. "Well, I suppose the three nations get al-"

He stopped her "Three?"

"Yes, earth, water and the very small faction of air benders which is mostly mixed blood now."

Zuko gripped his fork tightly "What about he fire nation?" he choked.

She jumped a little. "They were mostly wiped out by the alliance about six...seven years ago. They're mostly scattered or enslaved..." she trailed off frowning. "...Did you get that scar in the war?" She asked. Zuko stood up abruptly.

"Do you have a knife that I could use?" he asked.

She looked at him from her seat wide eyed.

"For my beard." He said understanding her hesitation.

"Well, of course I'll get you some soap and water too." She said running off.

The man clenched his fists and flames bursts from them shimmering with anger.

He had insisted on going outside to be alone for a while. Finally, the last lock of beard fell from his face leaving only a small patch on his chin. Zuko looked in the water at his reflection and almost had a heart attack. It was his father...staring back at him. The father that was probably dead now. He sat the bucket down in the water and shaved off the last bit of facial hair from his face. Then he felt something warm falling from his eyes. Tears. He was crying and before he knew it, without knowing why he was sobbing bitterly. It was a while before he stopped. Zuko tied his long hair up with a strip of clothe she had given him. He tossed water on his face and headed back to the Jasmizs' house.

"I know you've done a lot for me, but could I have a pair of shoes and a way to get far from here?"

The woman looked up from the dishes she was washing and seemed to consider something.

"Wait here." she said walking back into another room she came back with folded brown clothes and a pair of boots. "Here."

He bowed in a traditional fire nation bow before taking them. She looked at him strangely for it as well. He ignored it and went back to change. Whoever he husband was he was very close to his size.

When he didn't find her in the kitchen he walked outside.

"Oh, I was about to come get you. Here this is an ostrich-horse her name is Zuzu."

Zuko jumped "What?"

"Well, she's mostly a pet and we don't need her and you seem to. She's also not really saddle broken so my husband hates her and is always trying to get her butchered so--"

He stopper her "Thank you—very much. Your kindness...I will not forget it." he assured.

The man almost cursed that kindness later as the 'Zuzu' threw him from his back for the fifth time when they were only a few miles from the town that was once known as the Easter Air Temple in Zukos memory.

Finally, the creature grew tired of throwing him off and gave in to Zukos curses and coaxes. They finally came across another town after three days, and if Zuko was right they had just crossed off the peninsula and were heading towards Omashu.

Zuko jumped of his ride tying it by the water troph in front of the store. He walked in the store eyeing the tasty fruits and meats displayed. Nuts and rabbit-gophers just weren't enough to live on for three days. Problem was he only had five coins and he needed a map or something with information on it.

"Excuse me sir?" He said as politely as he could manage.

The man was rotund and bald but looked kind. He jumped at seeing the scared man but quickly recovered with a charming smile. "Why, hello you must have fought in the war."

"I guess you could say that." he answered.

"Well, what can I do for you?" he asked leaning on his counter.

"I need a map." He said simply.

"Ah, alright that'll be two coins then."

"All right here." he slapped the coins on the table.

"Fire-nation money?" he said raising a graying eyebrow.

The fire-bender did a double take,he hadn't thought of the possibility, that fire nation money would no longer be used.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll—"

"Now you just wait a minute good sir, I'm a collector of sorts and I'd bee willing to give you more than just a map for this."

Zuko perked up and felt the beginnings of what might be a smile on his face. He pointed to various foods and took his map.

As he walked out of the store chewing on a a juicy piece of jerky he felt the temptation to hum, but he resisted.

The happiness wore off as he traveled down the road his butt started to ache and the sun beamed hotly on his head. It brought back familiar feelings and memories that made that permanent frown settle back on his face, which, he couldn't forget now resembled his father so greatly that it made his stomach turn. He felt the prickly feeling in his eye again and he clenched the reigns of his ostrich-horse tightly. He forced the feeling away and cleared his mind completely concentrating only on the passing scenery.

The big city loomed before him--at long last.

The cities was were the same as they had always been, it was almost as if the wall was a god—never changing and always the same the day after tomorrow and the days before.

He looked up and halted his horse and walked across the earthen bridge to meet the soldiers standing there.

"Who are you?" one asked harshly. Well, the manners here didn't change much either.

"I'm..." he realized he didn't want to give his real name—caution dictated.

"Well! Speak up! Don't you know your own name sir?" The other brown bearded man barked beside his counterpart.

"Seza. My name is Seza." He said quickly as the syllables came together in his head.

"Ah, what's your business here...Seza?" Guard number one said.

"I'm here looking for a job." He lied.

The other guard laughed. "Another one. Geez, all think they can just waltz in here..." he trailed off

"Come on!" he said motioning to 'Seza'

He followed as they opened the unbelievingly thick stone wall for him to enter. As Zuko walked in he heard the sounds of the city once again, but something was different. People were scurrying and shouting in excitement. People dressed as if from all the nations were screaming one thing: "The avatar is coming!" they were all saying.

Zukos good golden eye went wide. The avatar would be here? At first he wanted to talk to him and ask him everything. Then he realized that the avatar was responsible for the downfall of his people and something burned in his heart. Anger. Zuko tried to find someone he could get to put up his ostrich horse but they were all to preoccupied. So he settled of tying some food and money he had earned selling furs to traders to his belt. And then tying his ostrich-horse to a pole that was nearby the gathering crowds of green, blue and brown.

"There he is!" a girl shouted pointing.

Zukos eyes focused forward and there he was older, tall but still smiling and talking to the people with Katara and Sokka not far behind. They were also older, of course. Sokka was bearded now and had some beads in his hair, and Katara Zuko noted was prettier than he remembered.

Zuko stood back into the crowd that surrounded him. He decided he wanted to get out of here, but for some reason he couldn't break his eyes away from the avatar and his friends. Inwardly he kept wondering why they hadn't saved his people too.

For a moment Katara looked over at Zuko and her eyes widened. Zuko turned away quickly wondering if she had saw him. He didn't want to find out he pushed through the crowd of people. After worming his way through for so long he found a ladder and climbed up on the buildings and jumped over them. An old man and his cat cursed at him for 'trampling on his property' but he ignored him and continued on. When he hit a somewhat desolute and a little dingy part of town he jumped back onto the streets scaring a cat into an ally.

A man fell before him on his knees. "Good sir do you have any food?"

Zuko was taken aback for a moment.

"Yes. Here." he handed him some jerky. The man skittered away like a rat. As he looked up he noticed that people had all surrounded him looking pathetic. "Are you here to take some of us?" one woman asked. Zuko walked closer to her his head cocked to one side in curiousity. He got closer leaning in to look into her eyes. She gulped nervously. "You have eyes of the fire nation."

She looked at him with surprise "Of course we're all fire nation."

"May I come in?" he asked. She nodded.

"So you were promised asylum and this is what you got!" Zuko fumed slamming his hands on the table and standing up. The other people nearby flinched.

"I won't stand for this!" he continued.

He clenched his teeth and resolved once that he would find his people and bring them back together. His people didn't deserve this. How could the Avatar fail his people like this? Out there laughing and talking to people and ignoring this great injustice!

Somebody scoffed and appeared in the dim light of the candle on the cracked and old wooden table.

"Who are you to care?" It was a young man in scruffy clothing. For a moment Zuko wanted to proclaim his birthright and tell them, but what if he did? Like the avatar before he had disappeared—like a coward.

"I'm Seza, a firebender like you." He answered.

"What can one person do?" he scoffed again leaning in close on Zuko "And where did you get that nasty scar of yours? Did you fight in the war? Because I'm sure you didn't get that from a water-bender," he laughed.

The others were silent awaiting his answer. Zuko had to think fast. "I got if from a dragon." he answered swiftly.

This took the boy back. Everybody gasped. He knew he had given the right answer.

* * *

Katara look over at the crowd smiling with pride at the peace they had brought. Suddenly her smile cracked a little as she thought she spotted a certain golden eyed boy with a scar. She looked back again but it was gone and she shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Katara?" Sokka asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She breathed out. "No, nothing. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Okay sis." he answered going back to talk to a group of men who were no doubt exchanging war stories.

"Barbaric." Katara mumbled to herself. She didn't want to even remember the war at all but she supposed everyone had a different way of dealing with things. Even though Katara was sure her mind was playing tricks on her she looked over again were she thought she had saw him. Zuko.

* * *

The boy seemed to get his bearings again "So, you look like a fire-bender, but with all this mixed blood how do we know?" he said once again with a smug look of skepticism on his face.

"That's easy." Zuko said flipping his hand around to reveal a flame.

The boy seemed surprised. He crossed his arms.

"Tch. Still what can you do?" he said turning away.

Zuko slammed the table making the kid take a step back and the crowd recede a little.

"Alone. Nothing." he said folding his arms behind his back. "Together. Everything." he looked around at the people, waiting.

"I'm in." a burly man with a dragon tattooed on his arms stepped forward. "Names Jai," he said with a deep voice.

The skeptical kid stepped forward. "I guess I'm in, names Luke." he said. Zuko thought the name was a little strange but he kept it to himself.

Two more people stepped forward a short boy who introduced himself as 'Maz' and what must have been his twin, that was a little shorter said his name was 'Laz'.

Zuko nodded.

"It's a start" he said looking around.


	2. Lets Get This Party Started

_**Lets Get This Party Started**_

Of all the people in the small dirty 'fire nation' town. Jai, Luke and the two twins Laz and Maz—were the only ones to join Zukos band of followers.

Zuko looked on optimistically at his group despite its small size—he saw great potential in each of them.

Though, he couldn't help but feel frustrated by the situation itself. Even so, he bequeathed the burning anger in his heart and looked at the state of things calmly. He would need to be calm and set a good example for his people. However small and scattered they had become.

Zuko opened the door to the womans house, his four followers at his heel.

As he walked, a thought occurred to him.

"Luke." he said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why are you all so young? I mean Jai's--"

"Seventeen summers." he said gruffly.

Zuko looked a little surprised—he looked much older.

"Well, all of our parents were either killed during the war, at least mine were." he said sadly.

"Or..if they weren't gifted with fire-bending..." he continued "They were imprisoned in mines, camps put in shoddy towns. I was only seven when all this happened..." he said stoically shrugging.

"We were six." Laz and Maz said together sadly looking at their feet. Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Suddenly there was a movement to his left.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out so late?" an earth soldier yelled, his other two companions at his side.

Jai and Luke exchanged glances.

"We should avoid them. Maybe we should wait until morning? We would look less suspicious," Luke suggested his eyes sifted a little nervously, a great contrast to his initial character, Zuko thought.

"No." the fire nation prince said fiercely. The twins exchanged glances and skittered into an ally way.

"Hey!" the soldier yelled louder, getting closer. Luke huffed and disappeared as well, Zuko noted this lack of courage disdainfully. He looked to his left where his only compatriot remained, Jai. He really was as brave as he looked.

They both stood strong. Zuko did note, however that the man stance was strange for that of a fire nation soldier. Seemed he had a different style-that or no style at all.

The three green clad men stopped in front of them, sizing them up.

"What are you doing here?" they asked arrogantly. Their self importance oozed from their very being, making Zuko scowl.

"We're just going for a stroll. What of it?" Zuko asked coolly.

The earth soldier laughed dryly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to show you 'what' then won't we?" He said his brown eyes narrowing.

Zuko didn't give him a chance to even get into his stance before he threw flames underneath him, making him lose his balance as the feirce prince delivered a kick to the base of his skull. The earth soldiers helmet dented on impact and and rendered him unconscious. He hit the ground his helmet rolling off to the side.

The unconscious mans comrades looked at him, their mouths open. They looked back at Zuko equally surprised.

"A fire bender?" the one said, shocked. As the scarred man took his aflame fist back and made contact with the left mans face.

Luke watched with wide eyed wonderment, from the ally way his face aglow with Zukos flames. The twins watched likewise.

The other soldier came up behind Zuko a wall of earth under his control, and heading towards him. The scarred man stood strait avoiding the wall of earth.

From there Zuko jumped forward lashing his leg out under the man, sending him on his can. Mercissly Zuko brought his foot down deftly onto the mans face. He wouldn't be waking up for a while.

Soldier number two albeit bleeding from his nose--most likely broken nose--wasn't finished and was about to smash Zukos head in with a medium sized boulder when Jai stepped in and blocked the rock with his stomach. He seemed unaffected by the force of the boulder, which, surprised the earth soldier, and Zuko.

The big man grabbed the wide eyed soldier by the head and threw him into a gray stone wall the mans body made a satisfying crunch with the stone, he wouldn't be getting back up.

Jai and Zuko nodded at each other. Their other comrades came out from hiding, looking embarrassed and amazed all at once.

The brave man, Zuko noticed, was about a hand width taller than him—now that he stood beside him—was tough, almost freakishly so the prince noted mentally.

"We have work to do." Zuko said turning his attention to the twins and Luke. Who, would not meet his eyes.

The other three of the group had become quiet and ashen.

Zuko understood that they must feel worthless and embarrassed—perhaps more than anybody.

Unconsciously Zuko touched his scar tenderly, before he spoke.

"I understand your situation—in time you will learn to fight. Don't be discouraged." He said to them in what he hoped was an encouraging tone still unadjusted to the fact he was indeed their leader—and appeared much older to them.

They perked a little but still kept a stale air of failure about them.

Zuko heard his group discussing amongst themselves. He was about to inquire what it was they were discussing so fervently, when they all set their eyes on him.

Jai the burly man with the tattoo, walked up to stand before Zuko, spoke first .

"I know where we can get some ostrich horses." he said in his deep baritone.

Laz and Maz walked up beside them "We have a plan." they said simultaneously. Luke nodded as he spat a luge on the dirty pebbled earth nation road.

"Excellent." Zuko said a small smile emerging on his scarred face.

They walked the streets unopposed—Jai explained that the fire nation people here were so obedient that only a few sentries were usually necessary. Also, they couldn't just leave the city—nobody was allowed in or out at night unless they were royalty of any of the three nations. The fire nation slaves were nothing, and would be treated harshly, even jailed for breaking curfew.

Zuko scowled at this, Fire nation obedient and beaten to trash? His blood boiled a little.

Jai noticed this and put his hand on his shoulder

"I believe in you." he said, with a gruff voice—and genuine emotion.

Zuko breathed out to calm himself. They walked another couple blocks until finally a breeze brought the acrid smell of manure to the groups nostrils.

Jai pointed to the left.

"There. There's usually not a lot of men here it should be pretty easy to execute the first part of Lukes plan." Jai said easily.

"Yeah, it's going to be getting them past the gates that will be hard." Zuko said waiting for Lukes signal.

A small flame appeared in the corner. Zuko rushed forward tossing feet out and simultaneously taking out the two sentries at the front of the stable—their bodies glided on the ground stopping a few meters away.

The twins came up and conked them both on the head to ensure they remained grounded. Each of them got a ostrich horse. Oddly enough Zuko found 'Zuzu' in his own stall at the end of the building. Feeling a sense of loyalty he retrieved the beast, which, oddly seemed happy to see him.

The group made their way out of the musty stall and regrouped all a top their own beast.

Luke looked assured of his plan and Zuko thought he felt respect for the kid rise within himself.

"Now, the twins will light this--" he tossed the bag to Laz who caught it in his hands.

"--and throw it into the eastern gate that leads within the city. It will fill the area with smoke and the other six sentries guarding the other gates, mainly the one that leads westward, outside the city to open the gates to get their water supply that runs in from the gate outside, inside. With the gates open, we'll have a clear shot out of the gate for however long it takes them to figure out they've been duped." Luke said a smug look on his face.

Zuko and the others nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road." Zuko smiled a feeling of anticipation rising within his chest.


End file.
